What if?
by Mythology-Nut
Summary: Hey guys, thought I'd test my range, so this is kinda angsty. It's basically inspired by a Twitter conversation. It's my take on what could've happened if Ally changed her mind about going to M.U.N.Y


**Hey guys, Mytho-Nut here. So sorry I haven't been uploading. I could give you some excuse but I just haven't had inspiration. This is another A&A story cuz that's my favourite fandom, and don't hate me but I thought odd try my hand at something angsty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Daylight by Maroon 5, though they're both AWESOME.**

Austin's P.O.V

Miserable. That's how I felt. I had an album coming out, my songs were number one on the charts, Team Austin was as successful as ever. And I was miserable.

Ally had reconsidered going to M.U.N.Y, and decided it too big of an opportunity to let it slip through her fingers.

When she first told me, I had swept her into a hug and congratulated her greatly. It only took about a minute for me to realize what that meant.

My body just shut down, and my heart stopped. My arms, which were previously around Ally's waist, fell to my sides.

Ally was leaving. Ally, my songwriter, my partner, the girl I was in love with. She was LEAVING.

"Austin? What's wrong?" She had asked me. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't think. My brain had stopped working and by this time I was trembling.

"Austin? Austin! Please, say something!" Ally had begged me desperately.

"You're leaving me." I had whispered. Ally froze and tears began to well up in her eyes. She reached a hand towards me.

"Austin..." She began sadly. I flinched when she tried to touched me. She pulled her hand back, the tears beginning to fall slowly.

"I have to go." I whispered, spinning on my heel and running out the store.

I ran. I didn't know why, or where I was going, but all I knew was that there was a crushing pain in my chest, and I couldn't breathe.

I kept running and eventually found myself at the beach. Slowing down when I got to the boardwalk, I walked under it.

I sat under the boardwalk, just on the water's edge, knees tucked up to my chest and my arms wrapped around me.

I struggled to breathe in the salty sea air, as tears streamed down my face. Ally was leaving Miami, Sonic Boom, Team Austin, ME.

Ally had always been my constant. I couldn't last a day without seeing her, never mind a year. And only with the few months of summer break to see her? I would breakdown every time school started up in the fall.

Every time she came back I would hug her and never let go. And every time she would leave for school in the fall, she'd rip my heart out and take it with her to New York. I couldn't take that pain.

I sat, trying to collect my thoughts as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, tears still streaming down my cheeks, to see Trish looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Hey Rockstar, you heard the news?" She said sadly. I nodded stiffly and rested my head back on my arms.

"I'm upset too Austin, I've known her the longest after all." She said. I turned to her, the tears falling harder now.

"But Trish, I l-love her." I hiccuped through my tears. Trish looked like she had just seen someone kick a puppy.

"Oh Austin." She said, teary eyed. She pulled me up into a hug. I cried into her shoulder for awhile before composing myself.

"I have to go home and get ready for the concert." I sniffed, dragging myself home. As I was walking, I was struck with inspiration. Forgetting about my sadness, I ran home.

Three hours later I had a song. It was perfect, and I would sing it to Ally at the concert tonight.

Ally's P.O.V

After Austin ran off I broke down. I slid down the counter and pulled my knees up to my chest, sobbing into my arms. Trish and Dez had been upset but they had reacted no where near as bad to it as Austin did.

I didn't understand, I thought Austin would be happy for me. He was so shocked he wouldn't even speak to me. Maybe I had disappointed him...

Just the thought of Austin being angry with me made me sick to my stomach.

My hand slid to the little heart shaped locket that Austin had gotten me. It had little music notes and was engraved with "A&A Forever". Feeling a sudden sting of rage, I ripped it off and threw it as hard as I could out the door.

With tears still streaming down my cheeks, I stood. Who was Austin to say I couldn't go to M.U.N.Y?! Just because I was his songwriter didn't mean he owned me!

Angrily wiping away my tears, I spied the glass jar that held the guitar picks sitting on the counter. I walked over and dumped the picks into a basket, picking up the jar.

I weighed it in my hand appreciatively before I threw it against the wall of the store, listening in satisfaction at the shattering of the glass, along with my heart.

I picked up the glass and threw it out, but a piece had sliced me across my palm. Blood slowly trickled from the cut but I didn't care. It couldn't match the pain in my heart.

I clenched my hands into tight fists, feeling a dull sting from the cut. There should have been more pain, but I didn't feel it.

I looked down at my hand to see the blood had smeared over my fingers. I went over to the piano and played a short tune.

The blood contrasted strongly with the white ivory keys. Like me and Austin, we were so different.

We were polar opposites, our partnership, let alone our friendship, shouldn't have worked, but it did. Austin was so desperate and determined to make it work.

"Ally! You're hurt! What happened, tell me please!"

I was broken out of my train of thought by none other than Austin himself. He ran to me and reached tentatively for my bloody hand, but I pulled it away.

"Ally, sweetie, please let me see." He said, blushing as he realized what he had called me. I continued to state robotically at him.

"Ally...please don't shut me out. I want to help you." He whispered desperately.

"I don't need anything from you." I said venomously. He looked taken aback. I had never spoken to anyone this way, especially not him.

"No! Don't look at me like that! I've dreamed to go to this university ever since I was little! You can't just waltz into my life and expect to lay claim over me!" I shouted. Austin had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

Suddenly I felt like the worst person ever. He was just trying to be nice, but I had snapped at him. Never, never had I said anything to Austin that drive him to tears, or anything close to.

"B-but Ally...I love you." He whispered. I froze. He loved me. Austin Moon loves me, Ally Dawson. Austin looked panicked.

"I have to go. Don't forget, concert tonight at 7." He said in alarm as he ran out for the second time today.

Looking at the clock I saw I had two hours left to get ready. Sighing, I closed the store and headed home to get dressed.

Two hours later I was in the mall, backstage with Trish. Dez was with Austin who seemed to be avoiding me.

Austin ran out on stage and the crowd went wild, screaming and cheering.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon! I'm so glad you guys could make it out tonight for the release of my new album.

"I know you came to hear me sing; but I have to say something first. My songwriter and bestfriend, Ally Dawson, just got accepted into M.U.N.Y and I'm really proud that she gets to live her dream.

"Earlier today Ally and I got into a fight. I'm not used to not being able to see my Ally-Cat, and I didn't want to her to leave me behind.

"When you love something, you should let it go, and if it was truly meant to be, it will come back to you. I'm hoping that's what Ally and I will have. Because... I love her. More than she could ever know. So I wrote this song for her." He spoke with such passion that it made me start to tear up.

"Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon,

Why am I, holding on?

We knew this day would come,

We knew it all along,

How did it, come so fast?

This is our, last night

But it's late, and I'm trying not to sleep,

Cause I know, when I wake

I will have to slip away...

And when the daylight,

Comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, Oh-woah, Oh-woah,

Oh-woah, Oh-woah, Oh-woah,

Here I am staring, at your perfection,

In my arms, so beautiful,

The sky is getting bright,

The stars are burning out,

Somebody, slow it down,

This is way, too hard,

Cause I know, when the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory...

When the daylight, comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close.

Oh-woah, Oh-woah, Oh-woah,

Oh-woah, Oh-woah, Oh-woah,

And when the daylight, comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close,

Cause in the daylight,

We'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close."

He finished the song softly, staring straight at me. I could feel my tears starting to fall now. I trembled as tears streaked down my face.

Austin saw this and leapt off stage, pulling me into his arms. I stiffened and squirmed out of his grip to stand beside Trish.

"That was sweet Austin, but do you honestly think you could sing me a song, and it would all be okay?!" Austin flinched like I had hit him.

"No, but Ally please listen to me. I love you! Okay? I love you so much it hurts and I just couldn't believe you were leaving. After all we've been through." He said, tears forming in his own eyes from shouting.

"Don't give me that bullshit! If you've known for so long why couldn't you have told me before now?! How could you be so selfish Austin? And just find yourself a new songwriter if you're so worried!" I cried out.

"I don't CARE about my damn career Ally! I would give it all away if it meant I could keep YOU. You're my inspiration, my reason to breathe, the centre of my universe! I love you and I, I can't l-lose you Ally-Cat." He said, tears streaming and voice cracking.

"Austin, I don't know what to say." I whispered, staring at the ground.

"Say you'll stay. Say you love me just as much as I love you, and that's all I'll ever need." He said softly, his tone almost desperate.

"I-I love you too Austin." I said, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes lit up and he broke out into a smile, opening his arms to hug me. I placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"But I can't stay." I said, even softer this time. Austin froze, heartbreak in his eyes. I backed up slowly before turning and running. Looking back over my shoulder I saw that Austin had fallen to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes.

My own eyes were soaked as well as I sobbed, my heart clenching in my chest. I was fighting to breathe as I thought about everything we could've had, everything we could've been.

But now we were nothing.

well I guess that's it than. Leave a review telling me how you though it went... I'm not quite happy with the last couple paragraphs but hey, I guess it's a start right?

Love you guys for reading and stay smooth.

-Mytho


End file.
